classicrpfandomcom-20200223-history
Mahalok
Mahalok (Native language: महालोक; Mahālōka), formally the People's Empire of Mahalok (महालोक की जनता का साम्राज्य; Mahālōka kī janatā kā sāmrājya) is a country located in south-eastern Qara. Etymology The name "Mahalok" is a composite word coming from the native language of the country. The term "maha" means "great" but is also associated with a local religious group while "lok" literally means land. In the context of the country's name, an approximate translation of "the great land" can be reached. History History of Mahalok is long and interesting the Nation has seen many Moments However Many Historians have Simplified It in Four periods * Historic Period * Golden Period * Invasion Period * imperial Period Historic Period 200 BC - 800 AD The Historic Period is the earliest period in which civilization in Mahalok have reached the end of prehistory, by introducing written records. The Historic Period or parts thereof are thus considered to be part of prehistory only for Mahalok who adopted or developed a system of keeping written records during later periods. The invention of writing coincides in some areas with the early beginnings of the Bronze Age. Soon after the appearance of writing, people started creating texts including written accounts of events and records of administrative matters And a Culture started developing in the Mahalok In this time many great colonies were made by Humans. Golden period 800 AD - 1042 AD Till the historic period the Land of Mahalok Developed its own culture and religion as well as its own trade and farming which lead to the golden period in Mahalok which was made possible By the Able leadership. A great ruler Devraj Mahant Who under his leadership expanded the Kingdom by conquering Dhanak( Modern day Dhasa ) and created A tax system which made Mahalok more prosper He also created The biggest Mahan Temple The Maha_Devdham which is still regarded as biggest and Holiest temple or Place in Mahalok it was later completed by his son he Died in 897 AD after which his son Devputra Mahant Succeeded him which is said to be starting of The Invasion period as after the Death of Devraj Many Muslim Tribes who were already attracted towards Mahalok because of its prosperity they saw his death as the perfect opportunity to Invade Mahalok however Devputra Was successful in defending the Mahalok With the help of some allies he and his son successfully defended the country. Invasion Period 1068 AD 1500 AD after the Death of Devsen in 1042 who was the grand son of Devraj the Tribes united By Al Fakir attacked on Mahalok The invasion was somewhat success as some eastern part of empire was lost in 1068 Slowly many other tribes started attacking and due to the internal feuds of succession slowly Mahalok empire started declining and invaders gained more and more with every attack in the year 1214 Mahalok lost Dhanak (Modern day Dhasa ) From itself completely which was seen as the final nail in coffin came in 1303 when the Royal Family of Mahalok disappear From the palace the news led across the empire like fire and in 1319 the Al Tribes Invaded and the empire was dissolved completely the King Al Bahadur Seized the throne and Started the Al Empire After His Death in 1378 His son Grand Son(in 1445) And Great Grand son( in 1497) Ruled Until 1500 The invasion Period in 1500. Modern Period 1500 to Present After the Death of Al Bahadur's grand son Al Suleman Question Rose Among his 5 Sons that who should be the next Sultan Rather than Fighting each other they all agreed to a plan made by the eldest brother and son Al Salman According to his plan The kingdom was divided into four equal Parts and was given to his younger brothers as Sultans(Kings) and he was given the power of conrtoling all four states as Shenshah (Emperor) things went right as everyone accepted the plan But Al suleman after becoming Shenshah started misusing his powers on his birthday He ordered that those who are not accepting Islam are enemy of state and ordered to destroy all pagan worship places he did not stop there and ordered non Muslims to either give their land to King or to Accept Islam Which Frustrated The people But he crossed all the limits when he announced that I will allow all non Muslims to live peacefully on one condition that they will give one women from their family to the king as brothel not only this angered the People but the royal family too who were hiding for centuries they saw this moment as perfect opportunity to start a revolt against the Al Rulers Devpriya the heir of Devsen cam out and told the people everything people were allready angry on Salman and wanted a Change Supported Devpriya And A revolt against the king started Salman angry after knowing Orderd his solders to kill everyone who supported Devpriya He Persuaded those soldiers as most of them were non Muslims and hated the king Salman More angered Called his Brothers and their trusted soldiers and On his Elephant He charged towards Devpriya's camp Devpriya saw them coming he rose with his Horse and lance towards the Elephant and Threw the lance right on the eyes of Salaman the Lance Got inside the right eye and came out from Back of head Salman died on spot His brothers were killed in the battlefield and the soldiers surrendered only one brother was spared life because he never supported Salman Devpriya Became the Kin and restored the order once again since then his family is ruling Mahalok after his death The Last ruler of Mahalok was Devendra the great great grand son of Devpriya Devendra Ended the empire in 882 due economic crisis since the Mahalok is a free State Geography and Environment Geographically Mahalok is located in a small corner In Qara a small western part of country is connected to Blank Sea The terrain is mostly grassland with a small Mountain range called Panchamgar The lifeline of Mahalok is Mahananda and Alaknanda two of biggest rivers in Qara which flow threw Mahalok where they meet with sea Administration The Government of Mahalok has started the Administration from 1882 and since then the nation is governed in following manner Provinces The government has divided Mahalok into three provinces according to regional Languages culture and diversity # Fakirabad # Alakdham # Devpuri Fakirabad Named after great ruler Al fakir the site of Fakirabad is the second largest state in Mahalok it is mostly grassland of red soil which makes the land unfertile which is why farming in this province is impossible = which is why major industries in this provinces are pottery and brick making because the red soil is great for those things Majorty of people in the province are Muslim consisting 48% and the second majority is by Mahas with 32% The capital of Fakirabad is Bahadur it is one of the 6 biggest cities Alakdham Situated in central part of the country Alakdham is the biggest province and also poses two major cities of Mahalok # Akshardham # Uttardham The capital of Alakdham is Akshardham which is located near the Banks of river Alaknanda Alaknanda is one of the biggest rivers in Mahalok and is considered the lifeline of Mahalok Devdham Devdham can be considered as the foundation of Mahalok as it is political Historical and Religious centre of Mahalok and the reason is clear and simple three biggest cities of Mahalok # Mahadham # Port Uri # Fort Kanak The Mahadham is the Capital of Devdham but the biggest city in Devdham is Uri which is the capital of Mahalok Uri is situated near sea and therefore connects Mahalok with the world And is strongest city in Mahalok Due to its Trade domination Cities National Treasury (Mahakosh Mantralay) The Mahakoskosh Mantralay or national treasury is responsible for collecting Tax And allowance and distributing it into government for clear and smooth administration it is also responsible for maintaining national value of currency it was established in 1885 By Prime minister Pundit in the city of Fort Kanak National Police Drepartment (Maharakshak Dall ) the Maharakshak Dal or National police Department is department for national regional Security Stopping and Investigating Crimes and maintaining law and order inside Country Established in 1886 police departments are being constructed in every city town and village Municipal Departments ( Mahpalika Parishad ) The Mahapalika parishad or Or Municipal department is responsible for basic services that residents of a city expect the city government to provide in exchange for the taxes which citizens pay. Services will run directly by a department of the municipality these services are providing Water Constructing and maintaining roads and all other public infrastructure Ex Parks Stations Etc Currently 15 offices have been constructed and more being constricted nation wide it was established by Prime minister Pundit In 1887 Armed Forces of Mahalok (Mahasena) Established in 1888 Mahalok Armed Forces department Recruits and maintains three Separate forces which are responsible for maintaining national and border security. # Water Force (Jal Sena) # Land Force (Thal Sena) # Secret Forces (Gupt Sena) Category:Mahalok Category:Former countries